Jueves
by Anthony27
Summary: Me llamo Hinata Hyuuga, tengo 16 años, voy en preparatoria. Todos los días al abordar el tren esta él, ese chico es casi un misterio para mi, él es alto, de piel blanca, cabellos y ojos oscuros como la noche. Me gusta, pero no tengo el valor de decirle.


***•••Jueves•••*Sasuke Hinata**

**Hinata PoV**.

**A/N:** La historia esta basada en la canción "Jueves" de "La Oreja de VanGogh"  
>Espero les guste<p>

Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuuga, tengo 16 años y voy en la escuela media superior Todos los días al abordar el tren ahí esta él, ese chico es casi todo un misterio para mi, él es alto, de piel blanca casi pálida, cabellos obscuros como la inquietante noche y sus ojos del mismo color que su cabello, es muy atractivo y me gusta pero, pero yo no tengo el valor de decirlo.

En la escuela todas las chicas mueren por él, le dan cartas y regalos pero él los rechaza todos, aun no sé por qué no acepta a ninguna chica. Hoy como cualquier otro día la escuela termina y estando abordo el tren, al igual que él. Tal vez si fuera más guapa, más linda, más valiente como las otras chicas, podría acercarme a él y confesar mis sentimientos. Yo tomo asiento y observo que él viene hacia acá.

*_Ay no_*

Es en todo lo que puedo pensar pues él acaba de sentarse frente a mí, no imagina que por él todos los días me esfuerzo por verme, aunque sea solo un poco, más bonita. Vaya que nerviosa estoy seguramente mis mejillas están rojas que pena, pero él solo mira por la ventana, bosteza y recarga su rostro en su mano, al ver eso vuelvo a mi realidad esa realidad en la que yo sé que no le intereso, al recordar eso mis ojos comienzan a llenarse de lagrimas y mi mirada va directamente al piso.

De pronto sucede, él esta mirándome y yo lo miro, nos quedamos viendo por un rato hasta que él suspira y yo solo cierro los ojos. Al abrirlos él ha apartado la vista, creo que volví a respirar, vaya que pena creo que estoy temblando. Esto es todos los días de lunes a viernes. Pasan las estaciones una por una y la gente sube y baja, entre él y yo no hay nada más que un largo e incomodo silencio. En esta estación sube su mejor amigo, Naruto Uzumaki.

-Sasuke! Hola!

-Hola Naruto

Ambos comienzan a hablar, y yo solo observo, así es el nombre de mi amado es Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto baja en la próxima estación, el tren se detiene y él se va. De nuevo Sasuke y yo solos. El tren vuelve al movimiento y en cuanto comienza su marcha creo que he revivido, mis labios comienzan a moverse y pronuncian su nombre.

-SaSasuSasuke-kun- digo tartamudeando.

Él me mira y mis mejillas vuelven a ese tono carmesí, vaya seguramente piensa que soy una tonta.

-Sasuke-kun, tu, tu me gustas.

El tiempo se ha detenido al menos para mí, no puedo escuchar nada más que los latidos de mi nervioso corazón, cierro los ojos y espero a que me rechace. El tiempo pasa y no escucho las palabras que terminan con mi amor, abro los ojos y él solo esta mirándome.

-Hinata-

Al escuchar que dice mi nombre me sorprendo

-Yo no puedo decir que te conozco perfectamente y tampoco que se todo sobre ti, pero hay algo que tengo muy claro y eso es que cada vez que no te veo abordar el tren te echo de menos, cuando veo que estas con otros chicos muero de celos y me gustaría alejarte de ellos. Todos los días elijo este tren solo, solo para poder verte por que tú también me gustas.

Me quedo atónita, no sé qué decir, lo único que hago es sonreír ya que no lo puedo creer, sé que no es un sueño de tantos que he tenido de verdad le gusto a Sasuke. Estamos a punto de llegar a la estación en la que bajo, él solo me mira y lentamente toma mi mano, soy muy feliz, hoy jueves mi vida cambio para siempre. Antes de llegar a la estación el tren entra a un túnel donde la luz se extingue pero no temo por que Sasuke está conmigo. Al entrar al túnel se escucha un ruido estridente y hay muchos movimientos bruscos, el tren gira, Sasuke toma mi mano fuertemente y en ese instante pierdo el conocimiento. Después de un momento abro los ojos, muevo mis manos y aun Sasuke esta sujetando la mía, su rostro esta frente al mío y sus negros ojos vuelven a mirarme.

-Hi-Hinata ¿Estás bien?

-Si Sa-Sasuke

-Me alegra.

Tomo todo el valor de mi corazón, me acerco a él y beso sus cálidos labios, Sasuke corresponde mi beso. Al separarnos él se acerca a mi oído y me susurra:

-Te quiero Hinata

-Yo también Sasuke-kun

En ese instante acabo de darle mi último aliento, perdóname Sasuke-kun pero ya no puedo más. Sabes, puedo irme en paz ahora, ya no siento dolor y tu estas ahí al final de esa brillante luz.

-Sasuke-kun

-No voy a dejarte Hinata, nunca voy a dejarte. Te amo.

-Yo también Te amo Sasuke-kun.

Ahora estamos juntos, ahora estoy en paz, pude confesar mis sentimientos y este jueves, fue el día en el que he muerto, junto a mi amado Sasuke.


End file.
